To Protect The One You Love
by yaoi-suki
Summary: Story taken place in a high school. Dee an obsessive guy, Berkeley a playboy and Ryo a heart caring. CHAP 1 ups just for introduction to each character characteristics. Chapter 3 is UP...!
1. Prologue

Hajimemashita. bow . This is my first time writing this fanfic for frank. On top of that, please don't sue me because I'm just an innocent person who has no money and part of yaoisuki fan of FAKE. My English grammars sometime sucks so please bear with me. The characters of FAKE are originally from Sanami Matoh and I just borrowed her characters in my story. Other than that is my own made character. I would like to announce that in my story, the pairing are Dee x Ryo x Berkeley. If you hate the pairing then please leave. Comments or reviews are most welcome. Ja yoroshiku onegai shimasu. bow .

Pairing : Dee x Ryo x Berkeley

Disclaimer : I don't own FAKE

Note :  The main point in this chapter is to introduce each main characters little background and personalities. But the most detailed character is Ryo as I don't want to waste my time to describe it in the later chapters.

Prologue

Dee 

            It's been two weeks since I shift to this high school. My appearance seems to be popular especially from girl. Sure I do look handsome and well built even some of the girls who are brave enough dare to propose to be my girlfriend but somehow I've got no interest on them. Why? First I'm a bisexual and second of all, I somehow got a feeling on a guy who is my classmate. Yup, a classmate. I don't know why but all I know for sure is that I feel attracted to him when I saw him for the first time on my first day at school. Since then, I can't help myself to keep staring at him and try my best to get to know him more. I can see that he is a very generous person. He is willing to give a hand to whoever needs his help. He got such a sweet smile and innocent face looks. His popularity at school is not bad too. Almost all the time he is surrounded by either fan, friends and for those asking for help. He smiles a lot and laughs a lot. Such a friendly attitude. Never met such a kind of person. May be this is the reason I was attracted to him. Heard that he is half Japanese-American. No wonder his eyes colour like mid night but has a fair white skin and beauty blonde hair. I wonder how smooth his skin and his hair. It's better if I can get to physically contact… (cough, cough) uh..uhm. Back to the story, named Randy McClain but well known as Ryo. Shorter than me by a few inches. He looks so slim. Bet once a strong wind pass by he'll gonna blown off. Luck is not fully by my side. My old rival a.k.a. childhood friend, Berkeley Rose was thinking the same thing I was thinking. Both of us want to get Ryo attentions.

Berkeley 

            My appearance in this school since two weeks ago seems to catch a lot of people attentions. To tell you the truth, I was always looking cool with my spectacle. The way I walk, the way I talk and the way I act probably making a lots of people have a wet dream but somehow there's a person who didn't show any reaction and that guy is Ryo. I tried to flirt him a few times but he just smile and look at me innocently. I still remember when I try to flirt him for the first time I was dumbfounded because for as long as I have live, people will just melt away when I flirt to them. But this guy, Ryo just stares at me as if I just wanna have a talk with him or asking for his help. Since then I have an interest on him but then this obnoxious brat guy called Dee seems to have the same idea with mine. Well, looks like the game just about to begin. I'd love to see him pissed off when I doing my attempt to flirt Ryo and get physical contact on Ryo. I will go to win this game for sure.

Ryo 

            Two weeks ago, two new students were transfer here and my class was picked. They are Dee Laytner and Berkeley Rose. During the introduction I was feeling chilled suddenly. I don't know why but somehow I feel that both of them are staring at me. I can't look at them anymore with that intense looks so I look at my book on my table which displayed the pages that we are going to learn.

            During the two weeks time, we became friends. I always feel uneasy each time they look at me, near at me or talk to me. Especially when they stare at me. I kept myself as normal as any day I am. Dee asks me a lot about myself and I just answer him short. I'm not willing to let people knows about my background detailed for the present. As for Berkeley, he flirts a lot. I wonder if he is a straight guy for he didn't seems to care a bit to who he is flirting to either a girl or a guy. He always making me blush when he flirt at me. Because I know he is a playboy before we get to introduce each other as the news of the incoming new students spread very fast right before the class begin and I heard that a few girls fainted and lovesick disease is on air and plague especially at girls. I remember when he tried to flirt at me for the first time but I try to act stubborn. I almost wanted to laugh out when I saw him dumbfounded. He should know by now that I am not the person who is easily being melt away by his sweet talks. I can see that both Dee and Berkeley did not have a good relationship. I always see them argue and tease a lot among themselves. They always talk stupid things. The worst part is when having assignment a group with two persons, both of them started to fight over me and I'm always have to sneak away and find my own partner.

            I always smile whenever I was in a public no matter at school or at works. My part time job is at a bookshop. The smile which is plastered on my face around the clock is just my façade. When I was alone or when there are no people around me, my smile just fade away. Tired from my façade.

            My apartment just barely has everything I need. It's not easy to gain everything you need with the income which is just enough to keep you barely alive to continue your days ahead. I am an orphan who lives alone in a small apartment with a single room. This is the cheapest apartment I can find and afford due to the fact it's a little bit remote from the city. Not many people live in this building. The condition of this place is not really safe too. Not much furniture in my apartment. Just a worn out double bed, and old cupboard stared with my garments, a desk and a chair, a mirror hanging on the wall and some kitchen accessories. All of these are enough for my solitary live.

            Winter is coming soon. I can feel the air is getting chilly. I hope I can make it through the cold season. My old sweaters are barely to keep me warm now and I can't afford to buy a new one as the money that I have saved are going to use to pay my exam fees.

Chapter 2: 'Ryo's Sick' in progress. Will be uploading in a week or two


	2. Ryo's Sick

Konichiwa minna san! bow I'm so happy with the reviews that I've got for the Chapter 1. It's really intriguing for me to enable me to work harder on my fanfic. Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… sweatdrop I don't know what I should say for the moment. Too happy to say anything. Demo sa hontoni arigato kozaimatsu minna! bow bow. Watashi wa zutto ganbatte yo!!

Pairing : Dee x Ryo x Berkeley

Disclaimer : I don't own FAKE

****

Chapter 2 : Ryo's Sick

            "If you lay a finger on Ryo again, I swear I'm gonna kick your shit out of your sorry ass, asshole!" Dee snarls to the person who is striding along his side on the way heading to their class.

            "Oh, I'm so scared." Berkeley snickered. "Why don't you just try your best than to blame me, huh? Well, can't help it since you are such a bonehead, aren't you?"

            "If you asshole are not on my way for each time I make a progress, I've got Ryo long time ago already."

            "What's a bad news that Ryo doesn't belong to anybody and I have the right to court him and for your information I was the one who is going to win him."

            "What makes you say that, playboy and don't you have enough by flirting _others_? Leave Ryo alone for God sake."

            "Due to the fact that I'm more a gentleman who mind his languages than you who got such a foul mouth and.. oh, do you know that you are sucks and always invite trouble in your life and always acting stupid in front of people? I suggest you should learn on how to become a gentleman who mined his languages and manners than the one who act like a punk's kid." He gives Dee a wide grin despite Dee having a hot steam blowing from his ears and nose. Face all red up from anger.

            Dark aura surrounding Dee who is gritting his teeth curse "You son of a …" Before Dee can manage to finish his words, both of them saw Ryo walking in front of them and cough for a few times. Dee walk to Ryo side and ask "Ryo, are you alright?" Dee saw how pale was Ryo face.

            Ryo surprised by Dee sudden appearance by his side. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ryo cough some more when suddenly Berkeley walk to his another side and put his palm on his forehead making Ryo flinch away in surprised. "Berkeley… what are you doing?" Ryo was again surprised as two popular guys walk by his both side. He told himself to remain calm.

            "Nothing." he shrugged. "Just wanna feel your forehead. You looks sick, babe. Dee give him a death glare for touching his Ryo and called him _babe_.

            Ryo blushed. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concerned. I just go some sour throat. It's nothing serious." Then Ryo excuse himself to his own seat.

            Somehow deep inside Dee told him that Ryo definitely doesn't look fine. "How can he manage to blush even when he's sick…" Dee whispered.

            "That's the reason why both of us has an interest on him, bonehead." Berkeley walk to his seat leaving Dee dumbfounded to digest what Berkeley has just said.

****

** Ryo **

            During the school hours, I feel slightly unusual warm in the classroom. My throat seems to be burning hot. When the bell rang for the sign of school hours is over, I was greatly relieved because now my head feels like wanna explode from all the lectures. I was about to stand up when the world in front of my eyes started to spin wildly and I feel someone hold onto my shoulders and guide me back to my seat. I bend my head over my palm, closing my eyes and inhale a deep breath and exhale it shakily.

            "Hey, are you alright?" A concerned voice speaks up.

            After for a moment, I open my eyes slowly and saw the world has stop spinning. I look to the person who is still hold onto my shoulders. There, standing Dee with his worried face and Berkeley right in front of me staring. I can feel my face getting warmer. "I'm fine. Just a sudden dizziness." I smiled to them weakly.

            "Are you sure, Ryo?" Dee released my shoulders and crossed his arms on his chest. "You look so pale."

            "May be you should see a doctor to have you check on your health." Suggest Berkeley.

            "Nah, it's ok. I just didn't have enough of sleep yesterday. I'll be fine after a good night rest. Furthermore, today's lectures are quite tough making my brain almost fried out." Plastered with innocent smiles on my face, I feel the intense looks on their eyes at me. Why do they have to give me that look every time they talk to me? Never any of my friends are ever having that look. Both of them are just love to make me feel nervous. I can't recall my memory if I have done anything wrong to them for me to deserve this look.

            "Talk about lectures, sure today's sucks. My brain almost crammed by all the info." Dee takes a hand to scratch the back of his head.

            "Of course you're brain sucks because you're a bonehead." Berkeley teased.

            "Why you! You wanna have a fight with me, huh?! I'm game enough for that!" Dee turns into a fight stance.

            I giggled with my hand over my mouth and a hand pressed over my stomach. I laugh harder when they stare at me blankly, lost at words. "Go.. gomen…" I try to say out between my laugh. "Gomen ne…"

            Dee found his voice and asks "What's that '_gomen__ ne_'?"

            "It's mean _sorry_ bonehead." Berkeley answered.

            "I didn't ask you and STOP calling me BONEHEAD, asshole!!!" Dee barked. Both eye dangerously at each other.

            "Don't you guy ever stop teasing at each other?" My laugh has started to cease. "And I was surprised you know Japanese." I turn to Berkeley.

            "I just happen to know some." He shrugged.

            "Oh, really. You just happen to know some and I happen to see you just bought and learn from a Japanese book a few days ago." Dee snickered. "Don't be so smug, Rose." Berkeley glares at him. Dee smiled proudly to be able to piss him off.

            "Hey, aren't we should go back now?" I say out. Everybody has gone and only three of them remained.

             Berkeley glances around. "You're right. May I walk you home?" Berkeley bow to me with a manner of gentleman.

            "Uh, ha.. ha.. You're embarrassing me again." I blush. "No thank you. I can walk home myself."

            "Not with you're sick now." Dee protests. "I can walk you home better than playboy who might hesitate all the way to flirt whoever girl is beautiful." He smirked to Berkeley. Berkeley just gritted his teeth and gives a low growl.

            "No, it's fine. I can walk myself home." I try to protest. I can't let them walk me home or else they will know how sucks are my apartment. I quickly stand up gathering my stuff, run to the exit and while I hurried my step, I manage to yell out "See you'll tomorrow and good bye…!"

            Luckily today is my day break at my part time job. I feel like my brain are smacking at my skull. So painful. I have stop at a pharmacy to buy some medicine for my fever. I feel like I can use a good night sleep and sleep the whole night long right in here… Here? No. I can't sleep in a street. I started to pant. I feel my body getting heavier with each steps I takes. A few more steps and I are home. Not for long, I reach to the staircase and slowly drag myself up the stairs. I stop once in a while to catch my breath and since my vision started to get blurry. Suddenly, I feel like someone has been stalking me. I look at my back but I seen no one. Must be the rats or stray cats. I continue my journey. At last, I manage to stand in front of my apartment door. I fumbled my key out of my pocket but too blurry to see anything. Sweats starting to drip down on my face. I panted heavily. Then, everything started to spin and blackness covered my vision. I try to grip something to support me but I can find nothing to hold and before my can body hit on the cold hard floor; I feel like I drop onto something soft and warm. After that, I feel nothing anymore.

            I slightly to regain my consciousness. I feel somebody carry me and lay me on a bed. Smells familiar. Must be my bed then. My shoe was taken off. A blanket covers my body. I feel so cold. I started to shiver. A warm hand touch on my forehead and my shoulder. I breathe shakily. I tried to roll on my side and arc my body as small as possible to keep me warm but still so cold. Not after for a while, I feel somebody lay beside me (in front of me) and holding my body as close as possible. I try to snuggle closer to the source of the warm but still not enough warm. I need more… Then again after for a moment, I feel somebody crawl onto my bed and lay beside me (the back side of me) keeping close to me and hold onto my waist. Two source of warmth gathering at my front and back. My cold started to cease and my body and mind is at ease now. I'm no longer shivering. My mind started to drift away with relaxations and my sleep claimed me little by little. I sigh with relieved…

The end of Chapter 2…. Coming soon Chapter 3, "The Confession".

Author's Note : I will update it within 2 weeks time as my final project is sucks especially the coding. It's tormenting me slowly… How wish if I have a collections of FAKE manga…(ToT)… I only watch vcd version FAKE which just contain the story of volume 2 FAKE manga. Not much scan manga I found at Internet. Just a page of where Berkeley kick Ryo leg and stole a kiss… enough making me hyper to want to know what has had happened. My country didn't sell especially this manga type. Oo.. Oo.. oo....(TT)


	3. The Confession

* * *

Gomene minna… bow Sorry for the late update. Anyway thank you for all of your reviews. And sorry again if my English grammars are sucks but still I won't get a beta reader because I hate if there's any slightly changes on my original plots. But I will try my best not to jumbled too much and my grammars was checked by the tools of "Spelling and Grammar…" from the Microsoft Word.

My special thanks to Ryoan. You've been such a great help to me.

Pairing : Dee x Ryo x Berkeley

Disclaimer : I don't own FAKE

* * *

** ## DEE ##**

Berkeley and I have been stalking Ryo from school with no intentions to let him know of our existence. Ryo just look so pale and lifeless. Afraid he will collapse in the middle of the street with no one to take care of him. He's a very tough guy I can see who can always manage to take care of himself but not for this time when he keep denying that he is sick.

It's been a few blocks after he went into a pharmacy and we came into a silent street and the phenomena was chilly. "This place looks dead, man. How can he live in such a spooky place." I muttered while scrutinizing the area.

"Beats me." Berkeley hug himself tighter to warm up. "This place is a bit remote and not much people pass by here. A suitable place for scum."

"Hey, he's walking into the building. Let's go before we lost his sight." We hurried our steps and begin to climb the stairs while keeping our eyes and ears open. It's a bit quite dark inside the building and we need to be very careful while climbing not to miss any steps. I was walking ahead of Berkeley, when Ryo stops from his track to lean on the rail. I stop abruptly and step a few steps back when Berkeley bump on my back and before he can manage to make a sound, I cup his mouth and push him back to the wall while holding my breath. Hoping Ryo doesn't find out that we are trailing him. After for a moment, the steps is resume. I let out a sigh when Berkeley started to push away from me and I let him go.

"What's the idea of you to stop suddenly and pin me on the wall." Berkeley try to control his voice and anger.

"If you haven't been following me so damn close to my back or we will be find out right there and then. Now shut up and let's continue already or we going to lose him for God sake know where is his living place."

6th floor. Dim lighted corridor. Ryo was fumbling over his pocket for his key. Swaying a little when suddenly his hand trying to hold onto something in the air and started to collapse. Before I can think of anything, I already found myself full of Ryo in my arms. He is breathing heavily. My heart is pounding fast and panting slightly.

"That was a fast reflex action of yours." Berkeley said hoarsely gasping for his breath. Reaching into Ryo's pocket and pulling out a pile of keys and started to unlocked the door into the apartment. "Earth to Dee." He slap on the back of my head with his hand. "Let's get him inside before we are freezing to death here." Pushing the door wide open and searching for switch to light up the apartment.

My thought came back when Berkeley slap on my head and finding myself still holding Ryo and was outside the apartment freezing out here. I tilted my head over to Berkeley finding him open the door wide. I look back on now uncouncious Ryo. Not waiting for any longer, I carry Ryo and step inside the apartment as Berkeley lock the door at my back. I was disturbed to find how light Ryo felt. Obviously there's only one bedroom since the other door was slightly open enough to reveal it's a bathroom. As I head to the door, Berkeley walk past over me to unbolt the bedroom door ready for me to go in. Berkeley pull away the blanket sheet as I lay Ryo on his bed and take off his shoes before I pull back the blanket to cover him. The full bright moon light the room a little through the window and shone softly on Ryo's sleeping face. I sat at the edge of the bed. Sleeping, the man looked pale, fragile, and very beautiful. I couldn't help brushing the soft, honey coloured hair from Ryo's forehead. I rest my hand on his shoulder. He's trembling. I pull back my hand abruptly when his body started to roll over to his side and curled up himself. I can't help it anymore than to let him suffering alone. I stand up, kicking off my shoes and pull the blanket away enough for me to squeeze myself inside the bed and lay beside Ryo. Pull back the blanket over us, I pressed my body over his body and wrapped an arm around him protectively and his head under my chin. Trying to keep him warm but he's still shivering. He snuggled closer to me. His breathing is a little laboured and I can feel it on my chest. I smiled. Feeling his breath and the physical contact… and the light scent of strawberry of his hair.

* * *

****

** ## BERKELEY ##**

At last 6th floor. Few more climbs and I will going to blow this whole fucking building up. Not even a lift is available here. When we turn at the corner of the corridor and before I can catch my breath, Dee suddenly like a speed of light run towards in front of him. After taking a few deep breaths, I jog to Dee wondering what has happened. There, Dee is holding onto Ryo body that is unconscious now. I saw Dee is slightly panting and looking shocked.

"That was a fast reflex action of yours." I said hoarsely gasping for my breath while reaching into Ryo's pocket for keys and unlocked the door. After I have unbolted the door, I turned back to Dee who is still shocked and I slap his head. "Earth to Dee" I glared at him. "Let's get him inside before we are freezing to death here." Open the door wide and searching for a switch light while Dee carrying the limp body inside the apartment and I locked it. Inside the apartment feels cold and lifeless. So empty. The conditions are so poor. Doesn't looks like a home to me. I walk passed Dee and unbolted the door to his room. A swift glance inside the room with the help of moon light and I can says that the conditions is a little bit better than the hall. At least it does look like a bedroom. I pulled the blanket away and let Dee lay Ryo on his bed, pulled off his shoes and tugged him inside the blanket once more.

I walk to the window to take a view. The street looks creepy to me as the sun just set down not long ago. I shivered a little. When I turn back, Dee is already on the bed beside Ryo and pulled him closely. He is smiling. I was taken aback a little. It has been for a long time since I ever saw his warm smile again. Subconsciously, I smiled.

"Berkeley…" Dee look at me worriedly, whispering. "he's still shivering."

I walked to the bed, spectacle on the nightstand and crawled inside next to Ryo's back. Arms wrapped around Ryo's waist. The shivering started to cease. It seemed that Ryo was already drifting back to sleep. We said nothing but just relax and enjoy the peace and warmth with Ryo in our embracement.

"You know what, I think I am greatly in love with this guy." Dee broke the silence.

"I can see that." We stared at each other. "And so do I."

"I'm not going to give up." He sweared.

"Neither me." Paused.

"Since when have we ever been sleep in the same bed?"

"Why?" I asked.

He sigh. "I missed the old time when we was having lots of fun together. That's was before my family and I shift to Australia."

"Yeah, you're right. Back then, we were always stay and live at each other houses and sharing everythings together while the bonds between our parents are unbreakable. They even declared that you may as well be one of my parent foster son and I am one of your family foster son. Never thought we are gonna be brothers." I laughed silently remembering the past.

"Everything was so great until when I came back from Australia after 2 years time and found you become such an annoying bastard playboy." He glared.

"Hey, it's not my fault." I protested. "I couldn't find any friend who can understand me better than… you."

Dee slightly blush. "But you acting cool to me when we met after 2 years time. I thought you don't like me as your friend and your partner anymore." He confessed.

"I can't help it. 2 years time. It bacame my habit. It's the only way for me to entertain myself… and in the same time healing my emptiness after you've gone… I'm sorry." I looked away.

"Sorry…" Silent whispered.

"Huh?" I look back on him.

"Sorry for mistaken you…" His voice a little husky.

"It's ok. Not your fault entirely. Let's get some sleep. We gonna need to take care of Ryo." I slip out one of my hands and brush aside the bang from Dee's eyes and place back where it was should be just now.

He smiled. "Stupid for us to fight like a cat and a dog for almost a year now, isn't it?" Stifling for a laugh.

I smiled. "Yeah, we have been so stubborn. Too arrogant to voice out our feeling to each other."

Ryo stirred slightly. "I wonder if Ryo do ever accept us." Dee voiced out. "Or is he a straight guy…?"

I lift my eyebrow. "Do you just said _us_ ?" I grinned but Dee has already slumber.

* * *

The end of Chapter 3… Coming soon Chapter 4

Author's Note : Kind enough to give me some of your idea on what should happened next after this chapter 3…. I need to know your thought and feels…so I can fulfill your wish base on majority of course.


End file.
